Messed up feelings
by fremione
Summary: Hermione moves in with the weasley twins because they offer her a job. but messed up feeling between Fred and Hermione confuse them all. i SUCK at summarys so please dont judge by the summary. you'll have to read to find out.
1. Heads up Hermione!

**Hi guys! i hope you enjoy this. its my first fanfic ever!**

**i love the idea of fred and hermione stories..i'm obsessed with the pair; their just so sweet together.**

**so please be kind and i will keep trying to upload chapters daily!**

**enjoy**

**disclaimer: i own none of the characters from harry potter, i just play around with them.**

** enjoy! xx**

* * *

><p>Chap 1<p>

"Hermione heads up!" Hermione heard a familiar voice scream at her, it was distant though.

She saw a streak of red hair flashing towards her and before her reflexes could act there was a yell and a great "oof!" Hermione was flat on her back looking up into a very filthy red head with a huge grin on his face showing her his pearly white teeth.

"Hi Hermione" his grinned widened and she felt him start to shake with laughter.

"Fred Weasley! Shove off!" she slipped out from under him and scrambled up quickly brushing the red dust off her jeans, there was another yell and an "oof" and Fred was now spread eagled on his back looking up at Hermione.

"Sorry 'Mione just couldn't keep my hands off you any longer" he said, and cheekily winked at her.

As Hermione went to open her mouth to give him a smart retort back she spotted Harry, Ginny, George and Charlie were sprinting up to the pair of them with broomsticks slung over their shoulders. Harry stormed right up to Fred and aimed a kick at his shin.

"Fred you prat!" Harry shouted "you 'coulda killed her, and yourself! You don't even play seeker why did you try the Wronski Feint?"

Fred doubled over; his shoulders shaking fiercely. Hermione wasn't sure if it was from laughter or pain from where Harry had kicked him in the shin.

Ginny, Ron, and Charlie just shook their heads at him, while George ran up to his twin and launched himself at Fred "That was bloody brilliant mate! You did about 3 flips in the air before you crashed!"

"Ha! That's a new record, Yeah!" Fred said, Hi fiving George

"Plonkers, Absolute Plonkers, I can't believe I call them my older brothers, and mum wonders where I get my personality from" Ginny said, still shaking her head at her brothers.

"You okay 'Mione?" Charlie asked "Fred landed onto you pretty hard"

"Yeah I'm okay" she grinned

"I think we'll be the judge of that Hermione" Harry said as he and Ron checked her over

"Really boys, I'm a lot tougher than I look" she snapped "Ouch Ron! Don't!

Fred looked up quickly; Ron was prodding at Hermione's ankle, it was swollen and starting to bruise.

Fred suddenly felt a pang of guilt in his stomach, he hadn't meant for her to get hurt, he didn't even ask if she was okay. God he felt bad "oh 'Mione I'm sorry" he said as he pushed himself up from the ground.

"Ah! Fred what are you doing?" Hermione screeched.

Fred had scooped her up into his arms bridle style. "Fred Weasley! Put me down right this instant and let me walk. The Burrow isn't even that far from here.

"Nope, I broke you, I carry you, you can just put up with it" Fred said stubbornly, He felt bad about what he did so he thought he should at least carry her up to the house so she didn't make her ankle any worse, "and like I said I just can't keep my hands off you" he winked at her again.

Hermione felt a blush creep up her cheeks; she looked away so Fred couldn't spot her embarrassment

"Mum!" Fred called when they reached the Burrow

"No need to yell Fred I was just in the kitchen" Mrs Weasley said as she pooped her head outside of the kitchen door frame into the lounge room. She gasped "oh Hermione dear what did Fred do to you?"

"Oh she just- Hey! That's not fair, how do you know I did anything?" Fred asked, trying to act innocent.

Mrs Weasley ignored this comment, and started tending to Hermione's Ankle. "So _Hermione_ how did you end up with this?" Mrs Weasley asked putting the emphasis on 'Hermione' and looking at Fred at the same time; at this Fred scowled but didn't say anything; he knew a fight with his mother was one that he defiantly was never going to win.

Hermione smirked when she saw Fred scowl and then look down at his hands "just a little accident, I tripped, you know me always clumsy". Fred looked up at this. Molly sighed loudly "tsk tsk tsk Hermione what will we ever do with you, ah there you go dearie, all done" she announced by tapping her wand one last time onto Hermione's ankle.

"Thanks Mrs Weasley feels just like before"

"Anytime dearie, anytime" she smiled knowingly at Hermione and then to Fred as they retreated back to the others.

"I really am sorry Hermione, about- about before. I didn't mean to hurt you, it was just meant to be a joke and I acted like a prat just laughing."

"Oh Fred, its fine it really is, it was actually quite funny" Hermione giggled

There was silence until Fred broke it again "Hey Hermione I was wondering if" he pause then let out a sigh "if we should find the others"

"Oh um yeah probably. Harry might be having a fit thinking you've done away with me or something, you know how big brotherly he gets" and she set off in front of him, walking at a quick pace trying to get away from the awkwardness that had overcome them.

Fred rubbed his shin and muttered to himself "I sure do 'Mione, I sure do.

* * *

><p>How'd it go? Reviews please!<p>

i hope it was allright guys. xx


	2. will you? wont you?

That night at dinner Hermione could feel a pair of eyes burning into her. They were unnerving her but she wasn't going to look up from her roast, she didn't need to see who was looking at her; don't give them the satisfaction, nope she wasn't going to give into the p- ok that's it!

When she looked up she made sure she wore a glare that would easily burn through any one's head.

There looking dumbstruck as hell was Fred Weasley, just sitting there staring at her, not even realising she was staring back, his eyes were glazed over but you could see there was some serious thinking going on.

Hermione realised she wasn't going to get anything out of him with him spaced out like that, she reached under the table and stretched out her hand until she reached his thigh, he jumped at the contact but now his eyes were no longer glazed over like before. He was with the world again.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she mouthed

Fred put a hand over hers and mouthed back "later". He didn't want to talk to her in front of his family, he could already feel Harry's eyes on him and he could see out of the corner of his eye George bouncing up and down in his seat with his cheeks puffed up like a puffer fish, looking like he really needed to use the loo.

Hermione gave Fred a shy smile and went back to her roast, not eating it but just proceeding to play with her Yorkshire puddings.

Fred turned to George who was still bouncing in his seat desperately, Fred stepped hard on his foot, "Git" he muttered "try to be subtle next time why don't you".

"uh hum" Hermione coughed "Mrs Weasley may I be excused please, I need to send an owl" she lied, she really just needed to get away from the crowded Weasley table and think, just think by herself for a while

"Of course dear, I'll leave your dinner out for later shall I?"

Hermione nodded, gave her a thank full smile, left the table and descended up the stairs as quickly as she could. Again, she felt eyes on her back, a lot more than just Freds.

Hermione reached her room, she was now staying in Percy's old room as Harry was now staying with Ginny in her room (much to Mr Weasleys, Ron's, Charlie, Bills –well all of the Weasley boys disgust) and really Hermione didn't fancy listening to them all night long.

"Blah" Hermione fell stomach first onto her bed and just lay there thinking, Thinking about the Ministry, Voldemort, Death Eaters still on the loose, Harry, Ron, Her parents that decided they would stay in Australia and make a new life there and last of all..

Fred Weasley.

Fred. Why was he flirting with her; he carried her to the burrow when she hurt her ankle, kept winking at her and even made Hermione BLUSH! Hermione never blushed especially in front of Fred that just wasn't right. He was the older brother of her ex- boyfriend ,best friend of 8 years, she remembered after hers and Ron's 'Heat Of The Moment kiss" they started dating but it didn't last long only about a month, they realised they were too much like brother and sister and not boyfriend and girlfriend.

Suddenly Hermione had an urge to see what Fred's lips would feel like instead of Ron's or him shirtless or him pressed up a- NO, just no, you can't think of him like that, it's not right. She knew he didn't think of her like that, who would think of me like that." She said aloud.

"OOF"

"Hermione we keep meeting like this, we really can't keep doing this anymore" he winked at her again.

Fred Weasley

What was with that, always to her no one else, just her?

"FRED get off me" she flipped him off her "what do you want" she said coldly standing in front of him, Hermione didn't really appreciate him apperating on her like this.

"Whoa calm your farm Hermione, is it your time-" he cut off early when he saw the glare Hermione was giving him; if looks could kill he would be on the floor dead, chopped up into pieces, very small pieces.

"At dinner tonight you asked me a penny for my thoughts, so out of the complete goodness of my heart I thought I would come up here and give them to you for free" he flashed her rugged smile

Hermione giggled, NO don't giggle, absolutely no giggling from you she thought to herself.

"I have a favour to ask from you" he started.

"Hm" Hermione narrowed her eyes and made her way to her bed, sitting cross legged in front of him. A favour from the Fred; the cheekiest of the Weasley twins was never good "I'm listening"

"Well uh- me and George"

Him and George? Oh this was not going to be good

"We were kind of wondering, since you- you know what happened to our other worker at the shop" Hermione nodded and cringed she knew what was coming. "That maybe you could, ah you know- help us out with the shop for a while since you haven't got a job at the moment"

Hermione lifted one eyebrow and tried to read Fred's face to see if he was playing a joke or something, she didn't think he was his face looked completely sober.

" Is this one of your stupid jokes Fred?"

"Nope" he said popping the p

"If I did take this what would I be doing?"

"Uh you know, just things like cleaning up, helping with the customers, advertising"

Hermione took a deep breath and thought about the offer; she really didn't have another chance of getting another job anytime soon, but did she really want a life in a joke shop? Well she didn't want any more drama in her life like she had before, but she didn't want her life to be boring, since when had Fred and George even been boring though?

"oh what the hell, why not!" she blurted out

"YES!" Fred shouted jumping up in triumph "um I mean thankyou Hermione, you won't regret this!"

"hm" she said. She already was.

"oh and George an I where thinking, if you are working with us we can set up the spare room in our flat above the shop and you can stay there, it'll make the travel easier for you we thought? You wouldn't have to pay rent because you're working for us"

"I suppose it would make things a lot easier" she said. Fred was looking at her with hopeful eyes . "Oh fine Fred, fine, I'll move in with you guys"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Hermione you really wont regret this I promise you!" he picked her up into a tight rib crushing hug and spun her around.

"FRED put me down; you've 'got to stop that"

"Sorry" he mumbled with his head down. He looked so cute just like a little kid being told off. He went to walk out of her room

"Oh and one more thing" he said before he left " you wouldn't mind helping us test out some products would you?" he knew this would stir her up, he loved it.

"She narrowed her eyes. "Don't push it"

Fred chuckled "you start in two days" and with that he walked out to find George and tell him the good news.


	3. dogs and dreams

"OI GEORGIE! We've got her! She said yes!" Fred shouted when he reached his bedroom where he thought George was, but he wasn't.

"Georgie?" no answer

"Come on George; come out come out where ever you" he sang to himself.

He went to the bathroom to look for him, as he pushed the door open he went to call out "Geor-"

"AH! Fred what are you doing? GET OUT!" George shouted at him from the toilet seat. He grabbed a roll of toilet paper and threw it at Fred's head but only just missed.

"MY EYES! I'm going, I'm going!"

Fred took a seat on his bed with his face in his face hands trying to remove the image of what he just saw from his head.

He heard the door slam and a very red faced George standing there looking completely embarrassed.

"It's okay Georgie we all have got to do it sometime" Fred said with his voice shaking with laughter. "I just never 'wanna see you 'feeding your dog' with my own eyes ever again!" with that Fred doubled over with laughter' tears streaming from his eyes.

"Shove off you prat" George said, chucking a pillow at Fred.

"She took the job mate, she's 'gunna do it" Fred said after he removed the pillow from his mouth

"Huh-I didn't think Hermione would do that sort of thing I mean she's only just turned eighteen"

"What are you talking about George?" Fred said; looking at his mad brother.

It clicked "OOH that sort of job, sorry mate 'gotta get my mind outa the gutter." George said with a half grin on his face.

This time it was Fred's turn to throw a pillow at Georges face. "GEORGE! No you idiot"

"Sorry, can't help it" he shrugged. "That's great though mate, that means we can get more work done during the day. She 'gunna move in as well?"

"Yep" Fred said a little too happily.

"You seem a little too happy about this my Freddie boy" George said suspiciously.

"What- I'm just happy I- urgh I mean we get to spend more time with 'Mione

"If I'm not mistaking which I might add a rarely am, I think you have a little crush on our lovely new employee."

"Don't be stupid Georgie I don't fancy Hermione, she's like my little sister, plus she's out of bounds anyway; my brothers ex-girlfriend and best friend, I don't think so mate." Fred finished

"Hmm. whatever you say my man, whatever you say" George teased, which earned him another pillow in the head.

Later that night Fred was lying in his bed at the flat thinking about what George had said about Hermione. Now he thought about it she was kind of good looking in a really cute way, the way her hair cascaded down her back in soft brown ringlets (she had learnt to tame that unruly hair she had in her school years), how her skin looked so soft and good enough to touch, the way she pouted her soft lips when she was one hundred per cent absorbed in her book; what he would give to feel her lips on his, on his neck, down his chest and even on his- no! He's not allowed to think of her that way, He's known her for 8 years and she was like a sister to him and he knew he was like a brother to her. He has to get his feelings under control before she moved in tomorrow; he was going to treat her like a good friend and a good friend only even if it drove him mad he had to do it, for his safety and hers, he could imagine what Ron would do if he found out OR even worse HARRY; Harry was so protective of her it wasn't funny, Fred hadn't told anyone but George about Hermione moving in with them, so tomorrow was going to be REALLY fun when George, him and Hermione stood in front of the whole Weasley clan including Harry, and try to explain that Hermione was moving in with them that day! Oh it was going to be a long day.

When Fred had finally drifted off to sleep he had confused dreams about Hermione moving in with him, sleeping in his bed and kissing him... All over, then Ron and Harry finding out, pummelling him into the ground then taking her away and never letting him near her again.

Fred woke up that morning sweating and shaking. "You ok mate?" Fred heard Georges voice from the kitchen, he must've been yelling as well. "Yeah I'm fine" he said vaguely "just a nightmare."

"Okay, well you better get up soon 'cause we've 'gotta get 'Mione's room ready for her and then go down to mum's and try to explain why we're taking away her 'adopted' daughter" "yeah" Fred mumbled "she won't be the only one who will need an explanation" George obviously didn't hear him because he yelled from the kitchen into his room again "and you know what a night mare she is when her children move out, gets all clucky."


	4. moving in

Fred, George and Hermione were all standing in front of Mrs Wesley, Harry and Ron enduring her yells and cries. "I can't believe you think you can just take away my child like that Fred and George, What were you thinking!" Mrs Weasley was hysterical. "Look mum" George sighed "she's not even your daughter" "she's as good as" Mrs Weasley interrupted, George put his hand up to silence her but it did the complete opposite "Don't you dare put your hand up at me George Weasley!"

"MUM! Just hear us out would you" Fred bellowed, everyone fell silent.

"Thankyou Gred, as I was saying Hermione is 18 and it is legal for her to do whatever she wants, we moved out at 18 remember" Mrs Weasley huffed loudly in reply. "She will have a job with us and we'll pay her good money, she won't even have to pay rent, we will bring her down once a week for you to see we haven't hurt her in any way shape or form" George and Fred both turned to Hermione and winked.

Mrs Weasley let out a huge huff.

"Mrs Weasley, I'll be fine really. I'll make sure they look after me" Hermione said; pointing to Fred and George.

"Ok, Ok, since Hermione agrees with this I'll let you. But Hermione if you ever need anything don't be afraid to ask ok" Mrs Weasley said with her voice shaking as she caught Hermione in a rib crushing hug. "Thank- you- Mrs – Weasley" Hermione managed to choke out; Mrs Weasley was squeezing her to death.

"Mum you're- mum! Let go" Fred said prying his mother's hands off of Hermione. It took all four of Fred, George, Harry and Ron to get Mrs Weasley off the poor suffocating Hermione. "Come on mum. I'll get you some tea" Ron said leading her into the kitchen.

Harry walked up to her and gave her a massive bear hug "good luck 'Mione" He whispered into her ear. Then he walked up to Fred and George "You two look after her okay, if you don't I'll know" he stared the twins down then when Hermione's back was turned he made sure she couldn't hear, "remember, I did kill off Voldermort, I'm sure I could manage you two, however many pranks you pull." He patted them both on the shoulder and walked off humming. Fred and George just stared at each other with wide eyes.

"You'd think she was never going to see me again wouldn't you" Hermione said. The twins both shrugged "she just loves you 'Mione."

"I no" she replied. "Ready to go then?"

"Yep" they both said. Fred grabbed her old Hogwarts trunk and then took Hermione's hand and spun into nothingness. He felt the familiar feeling of being squeezed through a rubber tube and then release.

"OOF" all the air was taken out of Fred's lungs as he landed badly and fell onto his back taking all the wind out of him. "OUCH" screeched Hermione; when she landed she fell over Fred's feet and fell on top of him. Dammit what was with this position! Fred thought. His breath hitched as felt her warm breath on his neck he looked into Hermione's big brown doe eyes; he forgot how to breathe completely.

He heard a loud obnoxious cough from behind him. He just wanted everyone to piss off and leave them be. "Are you guy's right? Or am I interrupting something". "What the hell do you think my genius brother of mine" Fred wanted to say, no shout.

Hermione quickly wiggled around on him, trying to get off as quickly as she could (she really wasn't really making matters easier for Fred).

"Yeah we're good I just tripped again" said Hermione nervously.

"Again?" George raised his eyebrows. With that Hermione turned a deep shade of scarlet. From behind her back was Fred was waving his hands around furiously to try and get George to shut up!

"Oh okay. C'mon 'Mione let's get you settled in. Fred breathed out a huge thank you to George as he walked past. He didn't really fancy Hermione being completely awkward around them and then moving out because she was so embarrassed, so embarrassed that she couldn't even face Fred or George. No one wanted that.

"Close your eyes "Mione" George said "we want this to be a surprise" he winked at Fred.

"Oh I don't- Oh okay fine!" Hermione huffed as Fred went up behind her and placed his hands around her eyes. Fred could smell apples it must be her conditioner; he had seen it in the bathroom of the burrow. It was intoxicating; he couldn't get enough of it; of her.

George pushed the door of her new room open and Fred pushed himself into her guiding her where to go, then he took his hands away from her eyes and backing up to lean against the door frame; He wanted to admire her surprise.

He heard a small intake of breath. "Oh my- Fred, George? Did you two do this for me it's beautiful" she said while walking around the room in awe.

The room was big, very big. It had soft cream walls covered in pictures from her Hogwarts days with all her friends showing their happy faces and waving, a massive king size bed with a lilac bed spread and metallic purple pillows, two bookshelves already half full of books that Fred and George had sneaked out of her room from the burrow, On the other side of the room sitting opposite to her bed was a bathroom; it was simple but still beautifully designed with the traces of lilac the same colour of her bedspread sprinkled over the tiles to give it a summery light purple tinge and then lastly next to the bathroom was a huge walk in wardrobe. Hermione looked close to tears.

"Course we didn't 'Mione, We were just showing you this room, you're really living in the attack, we thought you might like the company of the spiders and rats" Fred said with a very handsome lopsided smile. Next thing he knew Hermione had launched herself at him and George, pulling them into a suffocating hug. "Thank you, Thank you, and Thank you!" squealed Hermione. Fred relished himself in her hug; closing his eyes and sniffing in her fantastic smell. "No worries love, anything for you. We thought we might as well give you a decent room since you're going to hate living with us" Fred joked and winked at her. Hermione pulled away and kissed them both on the cheek "I really don't know how I'm going to repay you guys. This really is wonderful". Fred wasn't listening anymore. He could still feel the warmth of Hermione lips on his cheek. His hand wandered up his face to the spot she had kissed. Then he felt a sharp sting on the side of his face. It was George's hand pulling him out of his daydream.

"You with me Freddie boy?" he heard his brothers voice. "What- ah yep sorry mate."

"You've 'gotta stop doing that Fred, it's creepy. You go all gaga and you're eyes glaze over. Hermione was worried; thought something was wrong."

"Oh" was all Fred had to say. Wait Hermione was worried? His stomach did a small happy dance. Wait why did he care? He didn't like her. No! That's right he doesn't like her.

"Where did she go Georgie" Fred said; he noticed she wasn't in her room anymore.

"Oh I sent her off the have a look at the place. I think she's gone down to the joke shop to have a squiz."

"Oh" was all Fred said again. "Man of many words isn't we" George teased but Fred didn't react. "Oh for God sake! C'mon!" George pulled Fred by the hood from his jacket and yanked him into the lounge room where Hermione was sitting on the couch looking through a Weasley, Wizard, and Wheezes brochure. Fred found his voice again. "So" he said traipsing over to the couch where he sat next to her, "how'd you like the place?"

"It's brilliant! I love what you two have done for yourselves Fred it really is great" she grinned at him. "Thanks. Me and George are pretty happy I wouldn't change it for anything". Hermione nodded. "I'm really looking forward to tomorrow. I was worried about moving in and working with you two but no, I'm looking forward to this new life." This time it was Fred's turn to grin at her; he was glad she wanted to live with them and Fred was defiantly planning on keeping her that way.

"Oi kids."

"Yes Georgie?" Fred asked sweetly.

"We've gotta show Mione how to do her job for tomorrow. We won't have time in the morning and if we don't she'll be running around the shop causing havoc like she always does. Can't control yourself can you "Mione." George joked. Hermione giggled and walked out with George while Fred laged behind and followed the pair while they made their way down the stairs and into the shop. Keeping his feelings under control was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>come on guys i need reviews.. they keep me going<strong>

**constructive would be nice.. xx**


	5. sweet nothings

"Where's 'Mione?" Fred asked George. They were both sprawled out on separate squashy couches enjoying the fire and watching T.V. The T.V was one of their inventions, it wasn't that different from a muggle T.V but it ran by magic not electricity and you change the channels with your wand.

"Probably in her room with her face buried in a book. You know what she's like"

" 'S'pose your right. I'm 'gunna go see if she's ok."

" You go do that then" replied George while shaking his head at his foolish brother.

" 'Mione?"

"Hmm?" Hermione was sitting at the head of her bed cross legged with notes surrounding her.

Fred lent up against the door frame with his arms crossed against his chest "still here are you?"

Hermione looked at him confused. "Huh?"

"I just came to see if you hadn't run away yet .But I suppose you can't because we've put an anti- apperating charm on the house so you have no choice but to stay." He winked.

"Oh I see. Well I'll just have to find another way to break out of this jail wont I." this time Hermione winked at Fred. He feigned surprise; clutching his heart with his hand "Hermione Granger, _The_ Hermione granger just winked at me! _Me! Fred Weasley."_

"No not at all. What made you think that?"

"You know what I think Miss Granger. I think that you're really just like us and you really do know how to have a great time." Fred said as he slowly crept towards her bed.

"Maybe I am. _Mister_ Weasley." She patted the side of her bed to invite him to sit down.

"So what are they?" Fred asked. Pointing at the pieces of paper sprawled across her bed.

"Oh just schedules and stuff for tomorrow." Fred picked one of them up and studied it. "Hmm" he hummed. "We may actually be organised for once. I'm impressed."

"Good I was worried you might ignore them"

"Oh that didn't mean to say I was going to follow them. You should know by now Hermione; Fred Weasley does not follow the rules."

Hermione smiled sadly. "I should of known they weren't going to work. What a waste of time" Hermione sniffed.

"Oh 'Mione I- I didn't mean to upset you. I think it's a brilliant Idea I was just joking around." He shifted closer to her, put a hand on her thigh and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her into his chest. He felt her shoulders shake and could hear her soft sobs. "Shh love, it's going to be okay, shh I'm here and I won't leave you." He whispered sweet nothings in her ear and drawing small circles on her thigh; He could hear her sobs getting louder and louder. He didn't think it was just what he said that caused her to break down, that was probably the cherry on top though. It could have been minutes or even hours before Hermione's sobs slowed and when they finally stopped he pulled back to look at her face but she wouldn't look into his eyes; Fred felt her sadness radiate off her.

"Hey look at me. It's okay." Fred lifted her chin softly so he could see those big brown eyes that he loved so much; they didn't look the same they were red and puffy with pools of tears welling in them, he didn't like it. What he would do to make those eyes like they were before; bright and happy and full of kindness. "Do you want to talk about it?" Hermione shook her head. "No? Okay. I'm here if you do." She nodded "I can go if you want."

"No stay for me. Please?"

Fred understood. She laid down pulling Fred down with her because she was still half wrapped in his arms. Fred wrapped an arm around her waist pulling them closer together until they could feel each other's heartbeat and feel their breath mingling. Fred's feelings for Hermione were at peace, he felt right with the world, just being and living for her made him feel full to the brim. Hermione had fallen into a peaceful sleep there was a smile on her face and her breathing was a steady rhythm.

Suddenly the door of the bedroom burst open with a huge bang. ""Mione have you seen Fred he came into see you but never- oh! Fred!"

Fred untangled himself from Hermione's arms; propped himself up on his elbows and scowled. "George shut up!" he whispered "she's sleeping!"

"No I'm not" Fred looked down and saw Hermione's eyes looking up at him heavily lidded. "Sorry love" Fred tucked a loose strand of wild hair behind her ear. He forgot about George who was now sitting on the edge of Hermione's bed looking at them with worried eyes. "Everything all right?" Hermione didn't answer but George could clearly see something was wrong. He crawled up onto the bed, moved himself up on Hermione's other side, grabbing her hand and placing them in-between both of their legs. There was no explanation needed and the feeling was mutual. They all new that they would never need to explain each other. They had an understanding, one that none of them had ever had for anyone else before.

They fell into a peaceful silence; all that was heard was the steady breathing of each of them. Hermione was the first to fall into a deep slumber. She was facing George; their fingers still intertwined and George had them up to his mouth gently blowing on them and massaging her palms. Fred was on her other side with an arm still wrapped around her waist and their legs tangled together; he loved the feeling of them all together. He had a feeling this was the start of something great.

* * *

><p><strong>I dont know how long it'll be untill i get a chance to upload the next story..i have a busy weekend.. keep reading xx<strong>


End file.
